


Taking Turns

by thatgayshipper



Category: MrBeast - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper





	1. Prologue - Jimmy

Beast goes first. He insists on it. Jimmy does what he knows from porn and fingers you then fucks your pussy. It’s hot and hard, both of you completely clothed still. You cum, squeezing around his dick and making him cum seconds later. He pecks you on the cheek and leaves. 


	2. Jake & Tareq

Tareq and Jake come in immediately after. An unlikely pairing, but they’ve come to an agreement. Jake grabs your hair and forces you up and onto your hands and knees on the desk. You’re looking directly at his cock through his shorts. Then it’s not covered by shorts and is being directed towards your mouth.

Just as you begin to wonder where Tareq is, you feel hands on your hips, sensual and comforting. They slide up your sides, inching your shirt up then going back down, pulling your pants and underwear down too. Tareq grabs your asscheeks, one in each hand.

Meanwhile, Jake has taken to swiping his dick across your lips, not asking you to take it in just yet, but you want it. You get the feeling Tareq and Jake communicate something above you when a second later Jake’s dick is slipped into your eager, open mouth at the same moment Tareq slips a finger inside you. You moan around Jake and he thrusts into your mouth, gentle... for now. Tareq tests how tight you are, slipping his finger in and out, in and out, but you want this, and his finger moves with ease. He adds another before deciding you’re ready. Both fingers retract and his cock is perched at the entrance moments later. He pushes in and you understand now that this was their plan, this was their agreement. These fucking boys are Eiffel towering you. It’s demeaning in the best fucking way, and you moan at being used like this. This seems to trip Jake into overdrive, and he thrusts deeper now. You can breathe for now with Tareq’s thrusts timed opposite of Jake’s, bouncing you back and forth between them but you know it’s going to get harder. Sure enough, Jake’s thrusts get harder as he chases his high. Tears prickle in your eyes, chest tight, throat clenching and your body feeling so good. Jake comes down your throat and pulls out, a string of some cum-spit mixture still connecting your lips and his dick. Tareq is still at it and you’re grateful. He’s more gentle but he wants it too. Jake watches for a solid minute as Tareq pumps in and out as you stay there, so close but so far. Jake then decides to take part again. He lifts your front half up, changing the angle that Tareq is thrusting into you until it’s fucking perfect. He pulls your shirt off, fondling your still bra-restrained breasts, one in each hand, and kisses you deeply. You have no doubt he can taste himself on your tongue but that just makes it that much hotter. You break the kiss to moan obscenely against his lips, coming, your walls clenching around Tareq and sending him over the edge too. 

Tareq pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. Jake sits in front of you still. “You wouldn’t happen to be down for another round, would you, Y/N?”

You look down and see Jake’s as hard as ever, but the promise was only once with all of them. 

“I have a few rounds left with some of the other guys. Sorry.”

You know it’s alright as Jake nods and stands up. Maybe he and Tareq might even come to another kind of understanding if the way Tareq is staring or the way Jake’s hand rests on Tareq’s back as they leave means anything.


	3. Chris

Chris is next. He comes in a couple minutes later. “Hey,” he says eyeing you, sitting up now, kinda bored. “Why’d they leave this on?” he asks, fingers lightly snapping your bra strap.

You shrug. “It was an afterthought to even get my shirt off.”

“That’s a shame,” he replies, then he’s behind you, undoing the clasp. He lines his body up against yours, kissing your neck. He carefully removes your bra, right arm first, then left, and tosses it to the ground. He cups your breasts then, rolling the nipples between his fingers so expertly that you’re pushing back against him. He’s fully clothed though, so you turn around and start stripping him. You only get so far as pulling his shirt off with your hands on the button for his pants before he’s got your wrists in his hands, stopping you from doing more. You struggle for a moment, remember that you will gladly go along with anything he has planned for you, and stop. He lets go and begins kissing down your body, sucking on your nipple for a good moment, before he’s heading down again. He’s on his knees in front of you when he looks up. His eyes are the bluest blue you’ve ever seen and are so sweet you can’t help but to card a hand through his hair, loving his warm breath on you already. His eyes close and he drives in, a swipe of his tongue first then he’s doing everything. He tongue fucks you, sucks on your clit and brings a finger up to make you feel that much more as he eats you out. 

Your head is back, moaning as he makes you feel like heaven when you think to look down. Chris has his hand in his pants, jacking himself off and loving this as much as you are.

You moan and come on his face, and he just keeps on licking. You pull him off when you’re done riding the wave of pleasure down, and he sits there kinda dazed. 

“Did you come?” you ask, kneeling on the floor, one leg to each side of his. 

“No,” he answers simply.

You try to get a hand on him but his pants block the way. You push his pants down and get a good angle at last. You lean in close, breath hot on his neck before you start planting wet kisses there. He moans quietly, so you keep at it. You kiss your way up and pull his earlobe between your lips. “Chris...” you whisper. Soon he’s thrusting into your hand. “Do you want to come on me?” 

He nods and pushes you to lay back against the cold, hard ground of the office. He kneels over you, taking over again and bringing himself to climax. Come sprays out onto your breasts at first then more drips onto your stomach. It’s warm for a moment but cools quickly on your skin. You look up at Chris as he’s in complete bliss, and you feel too much for the reality of the situation, but you lean up and kiss him nonetheless.

He helps you clean up, wiping your chest off with his shirt before going.


End file.
